the_fake_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lilith Pleasant
Lilith Pleasant is a teenager who lives in the Pleasant house in San Diego with her parents, Daniel Pleasant and Mary-Sue Pleasant, and twin sister Angela Pleasant. She and Lucy Burb are cousins. According to Lilith's memories, she and Dirk Dreamer were childhood friends, and they're dating now.When first playing the family, the twins are 8 months away from becoming 17. Lilith is also the grand-daughter of Jeff Pleasant and Diane Pleasant (her father's parents) and Herb Oldie and Coral Oldie (her mother's adoptive parents). Jeff and Diane passed away when Lilith was a toddler, but she has no memory of that. She and her twin are, or at least appear to be, complete opposites. This is shown by the very different ways in which they dress and decorate their rooms. While Angela dresses in a light green sundress, Lilith wears a black Gothic dress with black boots, and has black spike collars on her neck and wrists. Her room is "dark," with a dark red carpet and stone walls. On the other hand, Angela's room is a bright shade of pink that some consider too-cute. Unlike Angela, Lilith does not have a computer, or even a desk, in her room. This could be a sign that the family favored Angela, or it could just mean that Lilith didn't want one. However, Lilith's things are generally pricier than Angela's, usually priced between §140 and §1,200. However, it does appear that each twin was allowed to decorate her room as she chose. Lilith's memories strongly suggest that, when they were young, her parents favored Angela over her, since, unlike her sister, she was never taught her toddler skills. No reason for this is given, but it probably contributed to her bad relationship with her parents and her sister. (When first played, neither twin has a really good relationship with either of their parents, but Angela's is at least positive, while Lilith's is not.) She considers herself to have been treated unfairly, and some fans think Angela may be the reason, thus making her a little hostile toward her sister. Despite seeming to be the complete opposite of Angela, Lilith also has the Popularity aspiration and a very similar personality, though Angela is a little bit neater, nicer and more playful. Her genetics are exactly like Angela's, though Angela has thicker eyebrows. Lilith hasn't met Dirk's father, Darren, and vice-versa. The reason for this is unknown, but it could be so Lilith doesn't have a repeat of the trouble her sister's steady is currently undergoing (Dustin and Daniel are enemies at the start of the series). Relationships Angela Pleasant (1988-Present;Identicle Twin Sister) Angela, who seems to be the "sweetheart" of the family, wants to have her first kiss with her boyfriend Dustin Broke. Lilith is something of a rebel, and has had a rough childhood. In fact, The Diaries of Angela & Lilith is a story told by the twins. Their perspective and point of view. In the series the twins are more friendly than they are in the game, Angela cares about Lilith and the two start their own crew in the series. Meadow Thayer (1998-Prsent; Best Friend Forever) Meadow hangs out with Lilith more than she does with Angela, On occasion the three may hang out (Along with Others). In San Diego's Got Talent, Meadow wants to perform "Girlfriend" with Angela,Lilith,Jasmine,and Sarah but Jasmine ignores Meadow. Meadow is seen in the audience at the talent show watching the four perform. Annie Gordan (1998-Present;Good Friend) Annie is seen tutoring Lilith with Angela in "I'm Sick of Exams". The two are seen to be good friends, but sometimes frenemies. Annie has a crush on Lilith's boyfriend but the two are still friends. In Whatever It Takes, Lilith and Annie are seen playing pool together, at Annie's house. Appearance and Personality *'Eye Color': Green *'Hair Color': Red (Season 1); Dark Red (Season 2); Dark Red with black highlights (Seasons 3 and 4) *'Trademark': Piercings, tattoos, and red/blue/green/teal/purple streaks in her hair Lilith is a red-head with green eyes and stands at 5'7". Her skin is noticeably pale (although she did get a tan, increase muscle mass, and dyed her hair darker for the 2nd season). Lilith has a Gothic sense of style, and she is often seen wearing black nail polish, black clothes, dark eye makeup, and black accessories (which include a Gears of War bag, combat boots, and jewelry designed by real-life designer Dre Swain, who sells the jewelry which Lilith and Jasmine wear on the show online). These are possibly meant to reflect her rather dark outlook on life. By the 2nd season, her hair has been dyed dark red. In the 3rd season, her hair is still quite dark but noticeably lighter than when it was first dyed dark red. She also has two piercings, one in her left eyebrow and one on her nose. Lilith has a rebel star tattoo on her right inner arm and has since gotten another one that was never shown onscreen. Lilith also has multiple streaks in her hair that change color periodically. Although they were exclusively blue throughout the 2nd season, they have also been blonde, red, blue, pink, green, teal and purple throughout seasons 1, 3, & 4. In season one her streaks are at first pink, blonde and light blue before going red for the rest of the season. In season two she dyed her hair to a darker red and her streaks are blue and green. In season three her hair is a dark red with black highlights and her streaks are mostly green, but also blue in a couple of episodes. In season four her hair is shorter and her streaks are purple for 10 of the 13 episodes. Her birthday is the 26th of August (which also happens to be Angela's birthday). In Fandom Most fans, such as Dilith, Milith, Angelith, Lustin, Sarith, Lasmine, etc. shippers, believe that she's just insecure and has a sensitive side that she only shows to Dirk (or Angela, or Meadow, or Dustin, or Saria, etc.), and that there is room for character growth. Many of these shippers believe that her dark attitude is because of neglect or abuse of some kind from her family or a bad childhood experience, and acts as a defense mechanism to keep people from getting close to her. This can be supported by her complicated relationship with her father, as shown in Be A Pleasant Girl and Set Fire To The Rain. However, some fans of the show think that Lilith is mean, overly possessive, controlling, jealous, nasty, possibly evil, a bully, and undeserving of being with anyone. These opposing opinions are the source of many a disagreement on fandoms. Trivia *Many Fans prefer Lilith over Angela and vice-versa. *Lilith shares similarities between the following characters: Jade West From VICTORiOUS (As she is gothic,violent,and shares a few verbal words), Dana Cruz From Zoey 101 (As she is snobby and intimidating at times), and Patricia Williamson from House of Anubis (As both girls are complex,sarcastic,bitter and tough) *Elizabeth Gillies (Who plays Jade West in VICTORiOUS) voices Lilith Pleasant. Category:Characters Category:The Diaries of Angela & Lilith Characters